SPARTAN-002
Luke was a SPARTAN-II, Class I that was known for being a Spartan-II to take up arms against UNSC soldiers on multiple occasions. He was born in 2511, as were all Spartan-II Class 1s. He was born to a prostitute in Anchorage, URNA. He had a life that was not at all stable. He was abducted by a gang, until recovered during an ONI operation to remove the gang. Luke was abducted by ONI a year after his recovery. Luke's training was the same as all Spartans: Harsh and relentless. He was very aggressive during this period of time. He killed several instructors, as well. At one point, however, he was shot in the arm, harming the bone. This made his augmentation very painful and strange. During early battles of the Human-Covenant War, Luke always tried to work with his comrades, helping them accomplish many goals. He was an effective asset at most battles where his team was involved. By Reach, however, he was beginning to suffer from battle fatigue, being worn down by seeing UNSC and civilian forces alike being destroyed by the genocidal forces of the Covenant. Luke played an important role in Reach, protecting the city of Quezon while forces evacuated the city. However, he was eventually overrun and forced to fall back to the Quezon Breaking Yards and drydocks at said facility. There, the UNSC Dragon's Tooth, an Atlas-class Destroyer was docked. The UNSC Dragon's Tooth was in the middle of charging its reactor when a Phantom deployed a team of Elites into the ship. The twelve Sangheili began to confront the UNSC forces on the ship. They managed to destroy most of the opposing Marine detachment, taking minimal casualties. It was not until Luke came to the rescue of the forces that the remaining eleven Sangheili began to die. Luke was able to defeat the first ten, but the last one defeated him. History Early Life Lucas Nelson was born in 2511, as were most Spartan-IIs, to a prostitute at the age of twenty in Anchorage, Alaska. His life was in no way stable. His mother had been rejected by her family, leaving them alone on the streets. At the age of two, his mother left to go to the market, and left him with a "friend." When she returned, he was no where to be found. In fact, Luke had been abducted by the "friend," and kidnapped by a gang. He stayed with the gang until the age of five. At this point, he was actually familiar with small caliber handguns. He was taken into protective custody until a foster home was found. At this point, he was already 6 years old. Later the month he found a home, he was abducted, again, by ONI. Training Luke, as were all the other trainees, were taken to Reach, and trained. Here, he tended to stay alone. He found out that staying solitary, he was unlikely to be annoyed. He tried to interact with only members of his own team. He developed an aptitude for working with machinery, actually rigging the brake pedal on a Warthog to fall off before a training exercise. He moved his vehicle in front of the other teams, and pulled the E-Brake. The other team pushed their brake. Luke's team one that exercise. Luke's personality began to develop while in training. He became somewhat pessimistic, but always did look for a silver lining. He also became extremely aggressive. At one point, he threatened a member of his team, with a knife. At another time, he had been instructed to stab a combat dummy with a kukri. He quickly had it stabbed, but went on to decapitate it with several slices. He was also an excellent marksman. He was capable of putting a non-scoped M6C's bullet in the head of a dummy, far out of the weapon's range with a scope in the hands of a skilled operator. But his most impressive feats came from his MA37. He chose the MA37 most of the time over the MA5 series because it was lighter, and easier for him to handle. He could kill a target from 600 meters without use of the iron sights or neural interface link, a skill that most could not ever replicate with that weapon, even with the iron sights. Training Journal Below are somewhat detailed accounts on Luke's ventures through training. Sept. 24, 2517 Luke woke up at 0530 and willingly took a shower, one of the few that actually respected hygiene. Afterwards, Luke somewhat successfully completed the hundred reps of jumping jacks, sit ups, deep squats, knee bends, and leg lifts. After, he hiked to Deja. He was somewhere in the middle of all the Spartans. He found the video on Thermopalye very interesting, and inspiring. At the playground, he worked with his team, reaching the bell third, after John and the team after him. Sept. 25, 2517 Today, Luke decided to test Mendez. He awoke at 0530, but decided not to get into the shower. He actually kicked Mendez with a large amount of force in the crotch area. He punched another assistant that came behind him in the face, breaking his nose. He was stopped when he was jumping on the assistant that he punched by Mendez, who used an electric baton against him, although Luke did try to resist. He complied, and did get in the shower. He was left with a respect for Mendez's strength. He chose to not comply, again, and not try to complete the sit ups. He stood up and said nothing. He was shocked with a baton three times before he began the exercises. He completed all of the exercises. He walked to Deja normally. He found the lesson on the pack of wolves attacking the moose intriguing. Sept. 26, 2517 to July 11, 2519 Over this time, Luke developed personally and mentally. During this time, he killed an instructor in an "accident" when his Warthog exploded in a combat missing, making him the first Spartan to kill anyone. He felt no remorse, claiming that he was making a poor decision by standing near the Warthog. He also became very aggressive and solitary during these two years. He learned how to drive, and became a designated driver for his teams, and became something of a technician. He proved himself to be an excellent shot during this time, as well as a horrible medic. He applied too much force while treating simulated chest wounds, breaking a rib in a combat dummy. He was careful, though, and watchful. During parade drills, he was never hit by any of the marksmen. He also watched the ground. He almost always noticed mines, as well. July 12, 2519 (Eight Years old) During the July 12, 2519 Military Wilderness Training Reserve training, he excelled. He led his group (One of the first time) to the lake near the LZ, where they met the rest of the Spartans. He relinquished command of his squad to John-117 at that point. During the ambush, he killed the guard that he was instructed to restrain. He did so by shoving his nose so hard into his head that the bone at the base fractured, allowing the cartilage to go back into the brain. He made note of John's sacrifice later on, gaining a great deal of respect for him. July 14, 2523 (Twelve Years old) This day, the Spartan-IIs took on Tango Company. Luke, actually, was shot in the arm three times, and almost had his right arm amputated, but a last minute decision to allow it to heal with minimal assistance once the bullets were removed. This actually strengthened him mentally, but the scars put him back socially, as did actually being shot. Augmentation Augmentation netted positively, with certain routines having issues, due to problems with his arm, or due to the augmentation procedure. Carbide Ceramic Ossification was not easy to preform to due missing parts of the bone in his right arm from being shot. This, combined with the Muscular Enhancement Injections caused near paralyzing of right arm. The muscular enhancement injections made the muscles pull too hard on the sore bone. Extreme pain resulted from it, and he was put on a regime of painkiller for the next three months, and a cortisone shot every month. Military Career Insurrection The first military action of the Spartan-IIs was the capture of Colonial Robert Watts on September 14th. Luke was among the Spartans that were not selected for the mission. On the way to Chi Ceti IV to receive Mark IV MJOLNIR, from September 14th to November 27th, the Spartans did engage many small Insurrectionist cells. Luke's first counter-Insurrectionist job was preventing a market from being bombed by an Insurrectionist group. Market Skirmish On October 7th, ONI received a tip that an Insurrectionist cell on Arcadia, in the Procyon system, was planning a large scale bombing operation on a market district, which composed of one block that was a local market, and two large blocks with significant sized buildings dedicated to international trading. By October 15th, they had gathered enough information to be prepared to run a counter-operation. They knew the bomb was going to be in the form of a HuCiv Genet loaded with plastic explosives, driven into the local market and detonated from inside by the driver. On the 17th, ONI decided to use a Spartan-II team to prevent the bombing. John-117 was given permissions to select the team that would deal with the bombing. He selected Sam-034, Kelly-087, Linda-058, Luke-002, and himself. He selected Sam because, at the time, his hair length was beyond regulation, making him look more like a civilian than the others. Kelly was selected for raw speed. Linda was selected because John wanted to have a cover that could give a situation report from an elevated position. Luke was selected because of his speed and aptitude with "SPARTAN-time" because of his quick recovery. John's plan was to set Linda up in one of the trade towers in the other street to allow her to see the entire operation, and shoot out the driver if needed. When Linda had identified the car, Kelly was to run in front of it fast enough that the driver would think they would crash and stop. Luke would, in the few seconds he was stopped, open the door and pull out the driver. Sam was to take the vehicle and remove it from the area after Luke took out the driver. John was to help Luke in policing the driver, securing him and taking him to an extraction point. In effect, John's plan was changed by a snag not seen until it was too late. Linda set up in the building. Sam, John, Kelly and Luke began to walk around the district. All of the soldiers were in civilian clothing, but had an earpiece radio and an M6I Personal Defense Weapon System fully automatic handgun. Linda radiod when she saw the Genet. The plan began. Kelly ran out in front of the car and stopped it, and Luke removed the driver, and threw him to the ground, pulling the driver's hands behind his back. The snag was a civilian Warthog was escorting the Genet. Both front seats were filled, and two people were sitting in the bed. When Luke pulled the driver out, the front passenger passed an automatic rifle to each of the people in the back seat, and pulled one out for himself. They began to open fire. Linda could not safely eliminate any of the people in the car without endangering the lives of other drivers. Luke pulled the driver behind the cover of the Genet. He was only comfortable doing this because he knew it was a plastic explosive, which would make it stable enough to survive an explosion or gunshot, but because the Insurrectionists probably did not know that, they would most likely not shoot the car. Luke injected the driver with a polyseudomorphine shot, which put him out for several hours. John then began to run for the HuVic HC1500 truck the Spartan-IIs had brought. The enemy Warthog pulled into the market, and the Insurrectionists dismounted. Kelly, Sam, and Luke took cover behind the Genet, occasionally firing three round bursts. Two of the four Insurrectionists were killed in the three minute shootout. John backed the truck up. Sam opened the back and threw the driver into the truck. Sam and Kelly got into the back, and Luke ran up to get into the passenger seat. Sam closed the back door, and John began to drive away. Linda sniped the other two Insurrectionists when she got a clear shot just after the truck left. John drove the truck to a police department, where they met Linda. Although the mission was successful, ONI was not satisfied, due to the intelligence failure. It bothered them that they never learned about the Warthog before the mission. The Spartans were satisfied with the success, and how well they worked over the hitch in the mission. Human-Covenant War Second Harvest Campaign Bifrost Galinn Utgard Battle of Arcadia Deep Space Research Array Perth City Jericho VII Serpent Canyon Amber City New Constantinople New Rome Byantium Antioch New Carthage Paris IV Normandy Beachhead Avignon Plain of Tours Orlay Reach Quezon =Quezon ODP Plant = Quezon Breaking Yard Death Mental Report Overview Luke kept his skills and body toned to high standards, spending most time either ripping intestines out of dummies with his high carbon steel knife, shooting targets at the local shooting ranges, or at a gym. Due to his antisocial behavior, he never gained much popularity with UNSC personnel, however those that worked with him understood that he does his obsessive work for two reasons. He had OCD to the second Rating on the Yale-Brown Obsessive Compulsive Scale, scoring a twenty-three on the questions used to diagnose rating on the Y-BOCS. The second reason was that he liked to keep his mind fresh, far away from the issues at hand. At heart, Luke is very respectful and loyal, who keeps his thoughts to himself while following orders to an extent, unless his ideals or aggressive personalities get in the way. Luke was an incredibly aggressive Spartan. At the age of twelve, after his team lost several combat exercises in a row, he held his knife to the the weakest recruit in the group, threatening to kill him if they lost a single exercise again in the next month: "If you keep screwing up, this knife will do more than make a drip of blood. You'll not have to worry about that, though, because you'll be waiting for me to burn in hell with you. One more time in the next month, and you're dead," he whispered in the dead of night, carefully controlling the knife so that just a drop of blood came out and rolled down the blade, within the field of vision of the other recruit. He normally conformed to the rest, aside from an inner sadness caused, of course, by the "depressing outlook of the life of a war machine: To burn in the fiery pits of hell." Relationships Luke never did find love within his lifetime. Somewhere between the depression on the inside, aggressive behavior, Obsessive-compulsive Disorder, and antisocial personality, most women could not deal with Luke. He learned to accept that he was an outcast, accepted by no one. In the end, he figured out that he would have to learn alone. He trained alone if downtime was received during training. He usually did as he was told in the team, but occasionally would take matters into his own hands if the thought his team was too "narrow minded and incompetent" to carry out the mission, often telling the rest to do the tasks less dangerous, risking himself for he team's continuance. Even to the end of his life, that proved to be a personal theme. Individual Relationships Catherine Halsey Luke did not see Halsey as a mother, but as a mentor. He did enjoy talking to her, because she was one of the few people that could keep him completely calm. He also liked her thought processes. He did enjoy listening to her tell stories as often as she could. John-117 Luke did not live to see John's death. Luke did see John as a hero, to be respected, and as a powerful leader. Franklin Mendez Luke saw Mendez as an equal, and respected him as such. He had some form of care for him. After all his military drilling, he missed the Chief when he left to train Class II. He did have a dislike for his militaristic and relentless drilling and lectures, however, even though he liked the feel of the never-ending drilling. Sangheili Luke respected she Sangheili, thinking of them as equals. His feelings toward their slaughter of civilians were negative, however. He was not respectful of Shipmasters or members of the Sangheili Navy, as they would massacre their enemies without even seeing their enemies face. He felt that glassing was the most cowardly of all actions displayed by the Covenant. Spartan-IIIs Luke had mixed feelings of the Spartan-IIIs. He felt that they were imitations, inferior to the Spartan-IIs. However, he had respect for the hardships they faced, probably because he was capable of understanding as he has been in their situation. He respects their background of being militarized orphans, turned into the soldiers the UNSC needed them to be. Kurt-051 Luke was clued in on Kurt's involvement in the Spartan-III project by a Spartan-III on Reach. Although he disliked that he was working with the Spartan-IIIs and treating the "inferiors" as equals. He did respect the way he died, and that he was willing to treat them as equals, something he knew the could not bring himself to do. His feelings on Kurt and the Spartan-IIIs was very conflicted. Jorge-052 Luke did respect Jorge's involvement in the Spartan-III project. He thought that Jorge died in a respectable way, and that Jorge was one of the bravest of the Spartan-IIIs. However, as for Jorge's attitude toward the Spartan-III project, he felt the same way he did with Kurt. Noble Team Luke respected Noble Team because he felt they made a change. To him, they proved that they were almost equal to Spartan-IIs, although his opinion of the Spartan-IIIs personally did not differ much from most. He was empathetical to their situation, but did not like that they were effectively knock offs of the Spartan-IIs. Quotes Psyche Evaluations Religion Because of the nature of the Spartan-II's abductions during early years, most candidates did not have a religion that they truly followed. Luke was an exception. As a joke one time during training, Mendez gave Luke his bible claiming, "Luke, you say you were brought up without religion. Thing is, if you're in a foxhole, you'll have no one to pray to. Everyone, take this as a lesson. Luck makes a difference. And if you think religion's the way there, go right ahead." Luke, however, did actually read the bible, taking particular interest in the New Testament stories. Luke began to read the bible with a passion, learning it. He eventually declared himself a Christian. Service Records Equipment/Weapons MJOLNIR Luke's MJOLNIR setup and history was very unique. He used Mark IV to its full extent. However, he began collaborating with Dr. Catherine Halsey in 2539, discussing its weaknesses, and suggesting improvements. In 2541, he was selected to test the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark V/R variant on his Mark IV armor. He used the helmet personally until Mark V was released. He tested the fifth version of MJOLNIR many times with Dr. Halsey, but did not truly use it until he was issued his suit on 24 November 2551. He used the standard helmet until sometime in January 2552, when he determined the software suite on the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark V/R variant fit his needs as a long range oriented soldier better. Attachments Luke had modified his MJOLNIR armor a fair amount. On his Mark IV, he had a bandoleer that he used until he received his Recon helmet in 2541. When he used his Recon helmet on his Mark IV armor, he would use a soft military bag (more formally known as Tactical/Soft Case) which was strapped to his left thigh. On his chest, he used nothing other than a standard plate. When Luke received his MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark V, he kept his leg mounted bag, but also equipped a Tactical/LRP to his chest. He used the standard helmet for a few months until determining that it did not meet his needs. He began to use his MJOLNIR/Mark V/R helmet again. This allowed him better functionality as a sniper. Through his entire use of MJOLNIR, he used the standard gold colored visor. He also had his 1.4 foot high carbon steel combat knife sheath mounted on his upper left torso. Near the knife on his breastplate, he had the UNSC Defense Force symbol on his armor. Opposite to that, on the right side, he had a personal emblem, a skull with a decoration around it. Neural Interface Artificial Intelligence Knife Luke carried a UNSC Combat knife on his left upper torso. It was 1.4 inches long, made of carbon steel with an anti-flash non-reflective titanium carbide coating and edge coated for corrosion resistance. His was balanced for throwing, as standard with all UNSC Combat Knives. MA37 Sniper Rifle System 99 Anti-Matériel Oracle Scope Career Service Vitae |} Decorations Promotions Gallery File:Luke_10.jpg File:Luke_7.jpg File:Luke_12.jpg File:Luke_13.jpg File:Luke_3.jpg File:T_16.jpg File:T_14.jpg File:T_6.jpg File:A_3.jpg File:A_11.jpg File:A_12.jpg File:A_14.jpg Trivia *Luke-002 was born on Sputnik Night, the night Sputnik-1 was launched into orbit in 1957, and the beginning of the Space Race. Author Related *This is one of the author's first well thought out Spartan-II articles. *Although this article may seem like it is its own project, it is actually part of the UNSC Dragon's Tooth project. *Credit goes to Reaper for allowing me to use his very professional Service Vitae box. *Credit goes to EliteMaster for helping me mod Halo Reach for the sake of getting the Spartan models displayed in the images on this article. Category:Class I Spartan-IIs